


Sunny Eyes

by softwolves



Series: Summer Heat [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Young, but old enough to realize.





	Sunny Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : kaisoo  
>  **Genre** : abo dynamics, omega verse, fluff, smut  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warning** : knotting, shitty writing  
>  **Word count** : 4.9k  
>  **Author's Note** : Cross-posted from asianfanfics. Happy reading! :)

It was still dark when Jongin woke Kyungsoo up in the dead of morning, and then both of them walked hand in hand to the beach.

Now they are sitting on a thin layered blanket spread on the sand, two bodies huddled together facing the sea. They are doing Jongin’s routine whenever the alpha goes back to his grandparents’ for the summer- watching the sunrise.

Jongin rearranges the pashmina wrapped around Kyungsoo so that the material covers his omega properly. It’s summer, but the sea breeze is cold and harsh. Done, he wraps his arms around the smaller, successfully enveloping his boyfriend. Kyungsoo shifts his body a little to get himself as nearest as to being comfortable, because he is still somewhat bothered by the slick between his legs due to the heat. But it is bearable for now since it’s already been a few days into the cycle (and Jongin is always there to make him sated). Kyungsoo hums in satisfaction, feeling secure as he rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

The sky is getting brighter, soon the sun is going to peek out and the world is going to wake.

Craning his neck to look at his alpha, Kyungsoo notices how serene Jongin is, calm eyes looking at the horizon, waiting for the sun to come out. He rests his hand on Jongin’s torso. “Why do you like to do this?”

“Hmm?” Jongin in turn looks back at Kyungsoo.

“Why do you like to watch the sunrise?”

Jongin turns his head to look in front again. He takes his time to process the question, and to construct the answer properly, although it does not need any, really. “Honestly, I don’t know why myself.” He takes a deep breath. “I just like to do it, ever since I was a kid.” He pauses. “Or maybe it’s just because I like the colours present.”

Kyungsoo nods. There are also things he likes that he too doesn’t know why. Like dangling his feet from the balcony of his room.

Jongin smiles a little as the sun starts to show itself and the sky is a bit tawny. “Look, it’s just beautiful isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo nods a little again. “It is.” And then kisses Jongin on the neck lightly. “Like you.”

The statement got Jongin to stare at Kyungsoo intensely. Slowly, he leans down and captures Kyungsoo’s lips in his.

 

 

-

 

 

After spending 30 minutes more to see the sky turns completely blue and bask under the morning sunlight, Jongin and Kyungsoo walk back to the house. They quickly wash up and get ready for breakfast.

As they step into the kitchen, Kyungsoo notices an unfamiliar woman, aged around late 20s, is sitting at the table with a child on her lap. A whiff from her and Kyungsoo immediately knows she’s an omega like him. She is busy chatting with Jongin’s grandmother while her child is busy biting her soft toy. Jongin however seems to know the woman as he greets her cheerfully.

“Oh, Chaeyoung-noona! You’re here!” Jongin then proceeds to hug her lightly, afraid of crushing the child.

The woman namely Chaeyoung smiles fondly at Jongin. “Yes, I’m here like usual. It’s been a long time since I last met you Jongin-ah.” Chaeyoung then looks at Kyungsoo who just stands close behind Jongin, quietly watching everything. “Beautiful mate you have there,” she comments.

Kyungsoo evidently blushes hearing that.

“Ahh,” Jongin bashfully rubs at the back of his neck. He then brings Kyungsoo closer to him. “Noona, this is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend. Kyungsoo, this is Chaeyoung-noona, our neighbour, and this is little Youngae.” He grabs the child’s small hand and makes her wave at Kyungsoo. “Chaeyoung –noona and her family lives just next to this house. Her husband runs a fishing equipment shop in town.”

“We usually have meals together once in a while,” interrupts Jongin’s grandmother. The old woman still listens to the conversation despite her hands being occupied with putting egg rolls that is brought by Chaeyoung into a plate.

Red still creeping on his face and neck, Kyungsoo politely bows. “Hello,” he timidly greets.

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” Chaeyoung smiles brightly at the omega. “I’ve known Jongin since he was a kid. Seeing how he grows and behave since little, I’m sure he’s treating you right.” Her mouth then forms a mischevious grin. “Well, I hope.”

Jongin laughs merrily. “Of course I do! Right, Kyungsoo?” He asks jokingly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize that he has to give a proper answer to that until he notices everyone (except for the baby) in the room is looking at him expectantly. “Well, he does…” he pauses, face heating again, “… treat me right. Ridiculously right, even.” And Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he adds the last part but now he feels like burying his face into the ground like a scared ostrich.

Hearing the answer, everyone just smiles slyly but Jongin practically beams when he hears that. He wants to kiss Kyungsoo but there are too many people there so he refrains himself, opting to hold his boyfriend tight on his waist to let Kyungsoo knows he appreciates how the omega thinks about him. However, he wants to save Kyungsoo from further embarrassment so he quickly asks to hold Youngae. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course,” answers Chaeyoung as she carefully lifts her baby to hand her to Jongin.

The alpha coos at the baby as soon as she is in his arms. “The last time I met Youngae, she’s still so small and always sleeping.” He comments, chuckling when the baby bops his nose with her soft toy. “Now look at her, so energetic!” He exclaims. “She’s already one year old this year, right?”

“One year and two months.” Chaeyong tells him and then later the two of them keeps chatting, unbeknownst to them that Kyungsoo is looking at the scene in front of him in wonder.

Jongin with a baby in his arms is definitely something to see.

The alpha is so gentle with kids and it does not help that the baby seems to like him so much too, occasionally giggling when Jongin coos at her. It causes a stirring in Kyungsoo’s gut, a warm kind that leaves him with a newfound feeling he is not quite sure what it is, but a good one that he welcomes nonetheless.

Noticing that his omega is quiet, Jongin brings the baby closer to Kyungsoo. “Do you want to hold her?”

Warmth still spreading, Kyungsoo nods. With utmost care, he takes the child from Jongin and cradles her into his arms.

Youngae however looks at Kyungsoo in awe. She keeps quiet suddenly, like she is examining Kyungsoo’s face. Awkward, Kyungsoo smiles at her. “Hello, I’m Kyungsoo,” he says and the baby all of a sudden giggles loudly and pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek with both of her hands. Her toy falls on the floor which Jongin then picks it up.

“She likes you,” Chaeyoung tells Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo can’t help but to squeal when he kisses the baby’s soft cheek, the weird feeling comes back as his nose catches the pleasant smell of a baby. He touches Youngae’s hand and the baby immediately grips her tiny fingers around Kyungsoo’s thumb. The omega feels like he is melting. “So cute. So… tiny.” Kyungsoo unconsciously says his thoughts out loud.

“Look who’s talking,” Jongin replies in which Kyungsoo pouts hearing that.

Soon,  the breakfast is ready and Jongin’s grandmother calls for her husband who is fixing his torn fish net outside. All of them sit down, eating the meal heartily with Youngae occasionally lets out her baby noise that makes everyone laughs.

 

 

-

 

 

The sound of the door sliding causes Jongin to turn away from the comic he’s reading. He is currently lying on the floor, reading his old comic book he found in one of the shelves earlier so he has to crane his neck to look at the person coming into the room. He flashes his smile to Kyungsoo as the omega walks in, fresh from having shower.

Today they didn’t do much and just stay in as it was raining all day. Kyungsoo learnt something new though because Jongin’s grandfather showed him how to make a miniature wooden boat with Jongin showing off his already perfect skill in making one.

_The crickets seem to be louder tonight,_ Kyungsoo thinks as he dries his hair in front of the small fan. He wipes a particular drop of water on the back of his neck and then continue to pat his hair softly with a towel. His action however stops when a warm hand catches his wrist. Kyungsoo relaxes as Jongin continues to help drying his hair.

After some times, Jongin stops and Kyungsoo shudders when his boyfriend begins kissing his shoulder and neck.

“Have you taken your pills today?” Jongin asks. His voice deep and hinting on his desires towards his omega.

At the question, Kyungsoo tensed. But he nods nonetheless. Since he mated with Jongin, Kyungsoo started to take pills- for the birth control. But today, on the last few days into his heat, the smaller has something in his mind. Perhaps it was because of today’s event involving Jongin with the baby. Or perhaps it was just because of how the alpha has treated him so right since the beginning of their relationship. Either way, the feeling of their bodies fit perfectly against each other right now only heighten Kyungsoo’s urge to tell Jongin what’s on his mind.

As warm hands start creeping under his shirt, Kyungsoo turns around so that they are now facing each other. “Jongin-ah,” he calls while his hands wrap around Jongin’s neck.

“Yes?” Jongin answers softly, hands circling Kyungsoo’s waist.

“One day… let’s have a baby.”

Jongin immediately raises both his eyebrows. “What?”

Kyungsoo looks down and smiles bashfully. “I know we are still too young now, but you are so good with kids and you just looked… looked so perfect with Youngae in your arms earlier today.” Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hands, playing with his fingers. “And I think… I think maybe one day, it would be nice to have a baby of our own.”

Jongin is quiet, so Kyungsoo looks at him, afraid his alpha finds him being ridiculous.

But the omega finds that Jongin is looking at him tenderly with unnamed emotions swimming in his eyes.

Jongin then laces their fingers together. “Really? You want to… with me?”

Kyungsoo looks at how their hands fit together, and “… yes. If you want it too, that is.”

In a matter of second, Kyungsoo is knocked out of his breath when Jongin kisses him without warning. It’s not too rough, but Kyungsoo almost feel the desperation in it and he secretly hope this is Jongin’s way to say yes.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning without Jongin by his side. He is appalled when he traces over the space beside him on the bed and feeling the cold material under his palm, which means that Jongin has left the bed for quite some time. Only one thing comes into his mind.

Jongin has gone to the beach to watch the sunrise. Without him.

Kyungsoo should be calmed but right now thousands of different reasons of why Jongin left him are playing in his mind. He thought after the first time Jongin brought him to watch the sunrise it will be one of their ‘things’. But maybe he is wrong. _Could it be because of what they talked about last night? Could it be that Jongin is actually not ready to talk about things like that, what more having his future with Kyungsoo involved?_

The omega puts his hands on both of the sides of his face when he starts to feel dizzy. Thinking deeply in early morning is sure giving him headache. He shakes his head in  an attempt to distract his mind. Kyungsoo gets up, open the door and waits for Jongin.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongin comes back thirty minutes later. He smiles widely as he notices Kyungsoo sitting at the doorframe with his cute bed hair. “Hey baby, you’re awake.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo gives him a small smile. He bites his lips when Jongin hugs him and giving him his morning kiss. Kyungsoo wants to ask Jongin regarding the matter he was thinking earlier, but he decides not to as the alpha nuzzles his nose in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Baby, today is your last day of heat, isn’t it?” Jongin asks carefully.

Blood rushes to his face and neck at the question. Although they already talked about his heat before but Kyungsoo is still somewhat embarrassed. He nods meekly.

“The weather is great today. I’m thinking of bringing you to the town to… y’know just look around and maybe do some summer shopping.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo when the smaller laughs at the phrase ‘summer shopping’. “There are actually a lot of pretty interesting things or places to see there. So what say you?”

Mind already forgetting everything he was thinking earlier, Kyungsoo nods happily with an excited ‘okay’.

 

 

-

 

 

They set out after breakfast. It’s still early but Jongin reasons that they have a lot to see and visit and Jongin’s grandma doesn’t want them to come back late.

Their first stop is the market that is 15 minutes of walk from the house. It’s crowded so Jongin insists that they walk hand in hand. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind and even stays close, basically clinging to his alpha (in Kyungsoo’s defense, he is not familiar with the place so he does not want to get lost).

As expected, because the town is in coastal area, the market is filled with all kinds of fish, inkfish and even shellfish. Some of them are so rare Kyungsoo and even Jongin does not know of their existence until today. Jongin has laughed when he picks up a large (and still very much alive) octopus to show to Kyungsoo and the omega almost scream at Jongin to put it back.

Before exiting the market place, Kyungsoo has asked whether they should buy something to bring back home but Jongin says they don’t need to as Jongin’s grandparents usually buy sea products straight from the port which are fresher and cheaper.

Next, they decides to visit the fishing equipment shop owned by Chaeyoung’s husband. Jongin buys some tools for fishing as requested by his grandfather. Looking at the man, Kyungsoo knows where did Youngae get her eyes from.

When it is nearing noon, both of them agree to have lunch there so Jongin brings him to one of the restaurants that is famous for its buckwheat noodle dish. It is served with chilled broth- perfect for summer. The restaurant is almost full, visitors and locals come and go non-stop.

Anyhow, Kyungsoo is happy that he agreed to follow Jongin to the coastal. He could feel the nature is doing good to him. His body is more energetic comparing to the previous days when he was in heat. Also, today is automatically their date together.

“Why are you smiling?” Jongin inquires. Looking at Kyungsoo all heart-shaped lips makes him want to smile too.

Kyungsoo does not even notice that he has been smiling all the time. He smiles again and shakes his head. “I’m just happy you brought me here, to this coastal side I mean, to live with your grandparents. I love it here so much”

Jongin retorts his omega’s smile. “I’m happy too.”

Putting down his spoon as he is done eating, he looks at Jongin again. “So… when are we gonna do that summer shopping you’re talking about?”

Jongin laughs merrily, surprised that Kyungsoo still remembers his silly made up phrase. “You’ll see.”

At the answer, Kyungsoo lifts both his eyebrows.

After they have done paying, they go to their last stop.

The tanned skin male brings themselves to a street full of craft goods, which is Kyungsoo’s favourite. The omega loves to collect trinkets, especially tribal themed. Kyungsoo reasoned that it has something to do with the primal side of their kinds.

The smaller also takes the chance to buy souvenirs for his parents, and also their close friends (although he could guess that Baekhyun already buy a shit tons of coastal goods as the bratty beta is vacationing in Hawaii).

As Jongin drags his boyfriend further into the street and into an apparel shop, he makes Kyungsoo bought himself a few sleeveless and shorts; perfect for summer attire and a pair of embarrassing couple shirts for both of them with Pororo and Krong characters printed on each shirt respectively.

They end up going back with quite many shopping bags that Jongin willingly hold most of them.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s after dinner when Jongin has finished clearing the table and Kyungsoo done with the dish that the omega notices Jongin is being a bit weird.

He looks nervous, always glancing at Kyungsoo and it’s certainly bothering the omega. His thoughts earlier in the morning come back into mind. _Maybe Jongin wants to talk again properly with him about it? Explaining to him that he actually is not ready to think that far about their relationship?_

Kyungsoo is replying messages to his mom (she says she’s missing him to death and that his father is coming back from his work in China next week) and Baekhyun (he states that he maybe has found the love of his life at the foreign country- a Korean student studying there named Chanyork or Chanyeol or something, Kyungsoo just read it at a glance), when Jongin suddenly stands close to him.

“Baby, are you tired?” The alpha asks with concern in his eyes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and gives him a small smile. “Not really. Why?”

“Let’s go to the beach.”

The omega looks at Jongin incredulously. “The beach? Now?” He puts his phone down. “But it’s already night.”

“It’s not so dark there, trust me. There are small lamps all set on most of the trees, it’s gonna be like when we watched the sunrise. Not so dark, right?” The alpha looks at his omega sheepishly before taking out a bucket full of fire crackers from behind that he hid earlier. “Besides, I actually want us to play this. Grandpa gave me earlier, said that it’s leftovers from the cultural festival held at the town before. He was one of the participants.” He shrugs, but then looking at Kyungsoo so hopeful. “Please…? It’s gonna be fun.”

Kyungsoo thinks that his alpha is being absolutely adorable right now, a bit childish, but it’s what makes Kyungsoo’s heart melts and he just could not say no. He kisses Jongin’s nose. “Okay.”

The smaller could see the excitement in Jongin’s eyes. They leave the house after packing some things and informing their grandparents.

 

 

-

 

 

Like Jongin said, it’s not really dark as soon as they arrived. They choose the same spot at which they watch the sunrise. It’s at a lagoon, a bit private, away from the eyes of people.

Jongin spreads out the same thin blanket they usually use for them to sit on. They begin to fire off the fire crackers one by one seconds later. They laugh and smile so much, competing which fire crackers will burn out first and make silly outlines of shapes from them.

It is such a new experience for Kyungsoo. Never once in his life he went to the beach at late night just to play with fire crackers. Heck, he didn’t even get to play with the colourful things that much as he has grown up in a city all his life. His grandparents had sadly passed away when he was still small.

It is when both of them watching the last of the fire crackers burn out that Jongin looks at Kyungsoo from beside him. The flames disappear and what’s left is the dim light from the small lamp on one of the trees near, softly illuminating the omega’s feature who is wearing a smile that Jongin feels like taking his breath away.

Putting away the spent fire crackers, Jongin gets closer to Kyungsoo and softly kisses the smaller on the lips. Pulling apart, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin and gives him his signature heart-shaped smile.

Swallowing the lump he feels suddenly forming in his throat, Jongin stares at his omega nervously. “Kyungsoo-ah,” he starts. “I… actually I’m…” he huffs before hastily fishes out something from his pants pocket.

Kyungsoo is at loss for words when Jongin puts a bracelet on the palm of his hand. There’s a small oval plate made from pewter tied to the bracelet. “Jongin… what is this?”

“Since we both lose things easily, and ring is so much more pressuring, I bought us bracelets instead.” Jongin starts. He shows Kyungsoo another similar bracelet on his hand.

Kyungsoo looks at him wih an indescribable expression. However he manages to reply coolly. “It’s just you, okay. I take care of my things well.”

Jongin laughs hearing that. “Okay, okay it’s just me, yeah.” Then Jongin clears his throat, continuing. “Kyungsoo-ah, I don’t know how to say this. But I do know that I really love you.” His throat bobs up and down. “Maybe this sounds stupid, but I’ve always thought, even planned to have my forever with you. Yes, like you said, we are still too young but I don’t know how old enough should I be to tell you how much you meant to me, how much I need you in my life, forever. And when you told me yesterday, about having a family together… it gave me so much hope, that you want this as much as I am. So Do Kyungsoo, this is our promise to each other.” He presses the bracelet against Kyungsoo’s palm. “Until we are… well, grownups enough, let’s stick to this promise and try to be together for as long as we could. Because I want my future with you.”

Kyungsoo is crying by now, tears flowing freely down his face. He really does not know what to say.

“Ah, great, I make you cry.” Jongin rubs his face.

Kyungsoo suddenly crashes himself into Jongin. “I love you I love you I love you so much,” he repeats. “Why are you so perfect?” He cries again and then looks at Jongin in the eyes. “But you left me this morning to watch the sunrise alone. I thought it’s gonna be our thing. It bothered me so much. And I thought you hated the idea of what I said to you yesterday night.” Kyungsoo sobs.

Jongin wipes the omega’s tears. His own eyes are teary too but he laughs it away. “What? Why did you think like that? I went alone because I needed time to properly think. And tonight is what I came up with. I’m sorry.”

Jongin then pulls them apart and puts the bracelet properly on Kyungsoo’s left wrist and Kyungsoo does the same to Jongin.

“Let’s get rings when we are slightly older.” Jongin suggests.

Kyungsoo just laughs at that. The omega inspects the pewter plate and finds out that the word _J’s_ was carved on it while _K’s_ was carved on Jongin’s pewter plate, indicating that they belong to each other.

The pewters shine beautifully under the dim light and they kiss again.

 

 

-

 

 

Light sheen of sweat starts to present itself on the back of Kyungsoo's neck and forehead as Jongin scatters open mouth kisses on his collarbone. His shirt is lifted until the chest, exposing his perk nipples which Jongin bites a little harsh and makes him lets out a silent moan. The omega tugs at his alpha's hair until the latter give in and kisses him on the mouth.

"P... people might come here anytime." Kyungsoo tells him as Jongin starts to undress both of them desperately. All the confessions and emotions they had earlier just make them in dire need of claiming each other.

Kyungsoo tries to have a grasp of his sanity back, although truthfully he wants them to continue.  
Jongin smiles in victory when he manages to put away the last cloth that is separating them from having skin to skin contact. "No. It's secluded here, trust me." He then brings his mouth closer to Kyungsoo's ear and whispers. "No one will see."

Kyungsoo swallows down hearing Jongin's deep timbre voice. He winds up his hands around Jongin's neck, kisses him roughly again, tongues exploring and tasting their lovers. Kyungsoo could feel his juices oozing out, and it does not help that Jongin's warm palms grabbing and kneading his bare ass cheeks there.  
The tanned skin alpha feels lightheaded with how intoxicating his mate tasted and smell.  _God, Kyungsoo's scent is heavenly._  And Jongin doesn't think he can wait any longer. His shaft is painfully hard and in need of attention.

He flips Kyungsoo on all four and goes straight to prepare his omega. Jongin groans at the sight of his omega's wet entrance, all ready for what is to come.

However, Kyungsoo reaches his hand to stop Jongin from sliding a finger inside him. "I don't need that."

"Are you sure?" Jongin is appalled at the idea of his mate being in pain without any preparation.

"Yeah. We did it almost every night so I'm okay." Kyungsoo still has the audacity to blush at the thought considering what they are about to do.

"Okay then." The alpha envelopes the smaller, Kyungsoo's back against his chest. Jongin positions himself and slowly slides his hard shaft into Kyungsoo's slick entrance, all the while scattering soft kisses on the expanse of Kyungsoo's neck and unblemished back.

The omega sighs in content when he feels himself being penetrated and his alpha's shaft is fully sheathed inside him.

Jongin kisses the side of Kyungsoo's forehead, waiting for his lover to adjust to the intrusion. "You feel so warm inside."

Kyungsoo cranes his neck to kiss his alpha on the lips. "You too."

"Yeah?" Jongin gives him a lopsided grin.

Kyungsoo nods and thrusts back, indicating Jongin to move. "Yeah. You feel so good." He whimpers when Jongin starts thrusting slowly. "Go faster, Jongin."

Jongin is all too willing to comply to his mate's request and he starts plunging his shaft in and out of his mate in a harsh manner. "You like me being inside you, baby?"

Kyungsoo moans at the question. "So much," he answers in a broken voice in between the thrusts. The omega lets out the loudest moan when Jongin gives him a particular deep thrust, his shaft touching the spot that makes him sees stars. "There, alpha. There," he pleads.

Jongin braces his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo and kisses his lover's ear. His knot is already fully formed, swelling and making Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling of being stretched a little more.

"Here, baby? Here?" Jongin asks teasingly while he thrusts deeper, aiming the same spot that has Kyungsoo begging.

"Oh yes, yes there." The omega rasps out while he thrusts back, both of them creating an urgent rhythm.

The alpha now desperate for release, he puts his hands firmly on Kyungsoo's hips and guiding the connected intimate parts of them.   _Harsher, deeper._

Kyungsoo's body aches in pleasure. For a moment, nothing comes out from both of them except the strings of breathy moans and skin slapping against skin that overlap with the sounds of island creatures and waves crashing the shore. The thick blanket is already crumpled, Kyungsoo could feel the sand under his palm.

As his knot prevents him from thrusting back and forth, Jongin slowly plants his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck before biting the skin there. His teeth forms indents there, rough and almost drawing blood. Kyungsoo moans in pain mixed with pleasure.

"Mine. You're mine." The alpha claims. He licks the area that he bit that is blooming into a dangerous mix of purple and blue.

The omega feels  the pleasure runs like electricity through his nerves. The alpha's dominant scent is making him submitting to his lover. "Yours. I'm yours." Kyungsoo answers sincerely before he comes untouched in ropes of white, stimulating his alpha to release inside him too. Jongin embraces his lover tightly, securing his cum from spilling out.

A moment passes with only the sound of the beach and an occasional soft sea breeze blowing, soothing the lovers.

Waiting for the knot to return to normal, Jongin arranges their position, turning Kyungsoo to his back so that they are lying facing each other. Kyungsoo looks so soft, so precious under him, with his beautiful, beautiful face illuminated by the dim light. The tip of his nose is a bit red, as a result from the intimate activity they are having. The bracelet on the smaller's naked wrist makes Jongin feels a wave of possession surges through him. He runs a palm on Kyungsoo's face, an act of complete adoration.

The omega puts his hand against Jongin. He closes his eyes and leans in to the touch before opening his eyes, staring back at Jongin. Even though it is night, Kyungsoo thinks that he could see the sun, here, in front of him. He sees the burning in Jongin's eyes, staring at him,  _see through him_  and how the action bears raw emotions of love. Kyungsoo feels like he is going to explode if he keeps it any longer, so he bursts out into tears instead.

Jongin carefully embraces Kyungsoo, and they can't remember how many  _I love yous_  are whispered to each other's ears that night.

 

 

-

-

-

 

 

Needless to say, Kyungsoo receives a bigger bowl of herbal soup the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
